


When the flowers fade.

by Applepie11037



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Minecraft Youtuber - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: I don’t know what phantom of the opera is, Nuclear Weapons, Phantommy of the opera?, Their just friends, Toast, Tubbo Cries, don’t ship tommy and tubbo, ghostinnit, im bad at tags, my friend read this and said it was good ig, phantommy, tommy dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie11037/pseuds/Applepie11037
Summary: Tommy dies. It’s quite angsty but will get better as toastinnit wonders. Basically tales of toast innit.Tubbo is very sad so if tubbo then sad chapter.Techno forgives tommy too :)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	1. Us against the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out of boredom but i quite like it and it makes me sad in a good way so :)))  
> i hope u enjoy!  
> tw: mentions of tommy’s death  
> Nuclear weaponry  
> I’ll add to this in the future if needs be!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy dies. 
> 
> Everyone finds out. 
> 
> Tommy talks to tubbo,
> 
> Techno And phil.

Darkness swallowed him whole. He couldn’t feel anything. Niki had led him to his death.  
Why? I thought she cared... She said she wanted to show me a gift. Did Tubbo know? Why...

‘IT WORKED!! JACK IT WORKED! THE NUKE WENT OFF!!!’  
‘Ah- O-h y-Yeah!!! yay!!’  
Jack and Tubbo celebrated, dancing, cheering. They had fun. It was quickly over.  
‘Tubbo.... tommy.... died...’  
The silence was deafening. Dropping to his knees tubbo screamed. His voice could be heard from miles away, as people heard, they gathered. Tubbos eyes were flowing with salty water. Unbearable pain filled his chest. Regret filled in Jack and Niki. 

‘Wot? Why ya’ crying?’ 

A voice. British, loud, Tommy. 

‘T-tommy..... he.... he..’ Tubbo slowly looked up and yelled ‘DIED!!!!’ Tears filled his eyes, pouring onto his cheeks, as he saw his best friend, stood, watching. 

‘I did?’ 

‘tubbo why are you sad my friend!!! big t!!! your... not supposed to cry..’ 

everyone watched like it was a movie. Karl and sapnap crying into each others necks, hugging to try stop the pain. Niki and jack stared in disbelief. Ranboo watched in fear. 

‘I’m sorry... i can’t stop...’ 

Tommy opened his arms for a hug, trying to console tubbo in his moments of grief and mourning. 

Tubbo accepted and moved forwards for a hug. Tommy was a ghost but he was solid, and freezing cold. He did feel like a corpse. But the hug felt warm. 

Techno was with Phil when he saw the message. 

Tommyinnit died in a Nuclear weaponry accident. 

I wasn’t surprised, honestly i was expecting him to go out with a bang but, now it’s happened i’m brought to tears. Phil and i couldn’t bear to see him yet, but we wanted to be there for tubbo. 

What i didn’t expect was Tommy at my door the next day. 

‘THE BLADE!!!! BIG BRO!!!!!’

I stared. 

I looked at Phil and he was in as much disbelief as me. 

‘what are you doing here?’

'me? i’m visiting you silly!‘

Techno shook his head. What’s the last thing he remembers? did he forget about everything? 

Tommy ignored the shocked look upon Technos face and wondered up to the brewing stand. 

Tears well up in his dull grey eyes. 

‘why am i crying. It all seems so familiar but i don’t think i’ve ever seen this thing before.’ 

Techno and Phil stared. They didn’t say anything, and just watched tommy cry. Phil offered his hand and placed it upon Tommy’s shoulder.


	2. Our unfinished Symphony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and wilbur meet. Schlatt there. Toast wonders around.  
> He speaks to Ranboo, Niki and tubbo.

The darkness was cold but it seemed rather welcoming.  
When he arrived he saw wilbur. 

‘welcome tommy’ 

Schlatt was there. 

Smoke filling the room from his cigarette. 

The stench of alchohol too.

Tommy was glad it came to an end. 

He just wished he could tell tubbo goodbye. 

Or that he could go back. 

To help tubbo. 

To help his friends. 

Days were long. He would talk to wilbur. He couldn’t laugh or be happy. Just silence, or small conversations, about lmanburg, or their friends.

Ranboo was walking around. He wasn’t doing much. Other then moving grass blocks. 

Toastinnit had stumbled upon Ranboo and was watching him. 

‘oh hello tommy’

‘hi!’ 

Ranboo stared at tommy and went back to placing the blocks. 

‘what are ya doing?’ 

‘`m placing blocks’ 

‘oh... why?’ 

‘it’s comforting.’ 

Tommy hummed in approval and started to move blocks too. Although he couldn’t get grass he agreed it was quite fun but not comforting.

Niki was looking at the remains of lmanburg. She didn’t miss it. She’s glad it’s gone. But what she does miss is the memories with her friends. 

Tommy wasn’t that bad. He didn’t even blow up the community house. He was annoying. But he didn’t deserve death. I wish i didn’t do it. 

‘hello niki!’ 

Niki jumped. She didn’t think tommy would come see her after what she and jack did. 

‘don’t you hate me?’ 

Tommy tilted his head. 

‘why would i hate you? your super cool!’ 

Oh no. He doesn’t remember. Tears filled Nikis eyes. 

‘i’m so sorry please don’t cry’ 

‘it’s not your fault.’ 

Niki wiped her tears, hugging wilburs old cape. 

‘i should’ve been better’ 

Tommy didn’t understand why she was sad. Or why she should’ve been better?

Tubbo was sat on their bench. Listening to mellohi. 

Tommy looked from his home. He recognised the song. But from where? 

‘tubbo what’s this song?’ 

As tommy approached and put a hand on tubbos shoulder, tubbo jumped. 

Tubbo has just been staring into space. Watching the sunset and rise. Trying to figure out why tommy died. How he was there. 

Mourning. 

Tommy sat and watched too. 

They sat for ages. It seemed like forever.


End file.
